Keep Loving You
by 12star
Summary: Alfred and Arthur are at war but Alfred doesn't want to hurt Arthur. Instead he asks Arthur to do him a little favor. USUK   ANGST ANGST ANGST! One shot.


Keep loving you.

"Do you understand what this is you git? DO YOU?"

Alfred was not supposed to be in front of him. It was prohibited. Alfred had snuck out of his office in DC. They were in war. And if they were found out, there was no doubt his people would try to kill the American.

"Alfred…I don't want to do this to you…" Arthur whispered. "You have to leave."

"Please… Arty…I don't want to hurt you…" Alfred said sadly. "Just do it!"

"There must be another way…" Arthur said as he shook his head.

"There isn't…My boss and my people won't let me." The American took the Britian's hand and kissed it. "Please…Let me serve you…My lord."

"STOP THIS INSTANT!" Arthur said horrified as he took his hand back. "I won't do this to you!"

"If you don't, I'll be obliged to hurt you. If you don't do it, they will." Alfred said with a bitter smile. "And when that happens I won't be myself anymore."

"If I do this to you, you'll change as well!" Arthur said.

"At least I'll keep loving you." Alfred said with a smile. "I won't be forced to hurt you."

"Alfred…This is going against your purpose as a nation…" Arthur said.

"Is…that a no then?" Alfred asked with a low voice, clearly trying to hide his grief.

"THERE HE IS!" A voice suddenly was heard as the door was crashed open. Both nations were taken off guard. "GET THE YANK!"

Alfred picked up Arthur and jumped out of the window. Arthur felt himself holding onto the fast running American. For some reason he didn't feel like telling him to stop. Then he wondered why the war had started in the first place. It was not because of them, they were lovers and still very in love with each other. Alfred's boss had been assassinated by a madman and somehow that madman took power of the government. Now the man was declaring war to everybody without listening to what Alfred had to say. Gradually it got worse, slowly the man had propagandized his people into hated everybody else. Of course there were no posters, radio shows and such. Everyone had been changed through a "miracle" vaccine. Those injected enjoyed of great health and abnormal intelligence levels but after the procedure, they never dared to disobey the madman.

Arthur's thoughts stopped when he saw a blinding light, hurting his eyes.

"WE FOUND THEM!" A voice from a far said.

Arthur had to think fast. He wanted to tell Alfred to run as his people wouldn't do anything to their own country, but that would mean Alfred would have to go back home and most likely get "injected". Arthur looked up and met the every sky blue eyes looking back. Alfred was pleading again, asking him to not send him back. The former nation closed his eyes and took the gun that was tugged on his belt.

….

Arthur was reading the paper. The United States was slowly losing the war. It was to be expected as they didn't have a human representation. Alfred was not with them anymore.

"Lord Kirkland?" A voice said, making the Brit look up.

"Come in." Arthur said as he faked a smile, just the way he had been doing these past days.

"It's time for your tea, mi lord." The young man with dull blue eyes replied with a smile.

"You…don't have to do this…" Arthur said. "You've been working too hard. Why don't you rest?"

"It's not necessary mi lord." The man replied again with a smile. "I live to serve you after all."

"I see…" Arthur muttered with sadness.

"You don't seem well Lord Kirkland." The young man said he placed his hand on the Britian's forehead. "I'll let your highness rest then."

Just as the man started to leave, Arthur stopped him by holding his arm.

"America." Arthur whispered, making the young man's eyes widen.

The man then proceeded to strip in front of the former empire. When the dull blue eyed man reached for his pants, Arthur stopped him.

"No…" Arthur said as he looked at the man. "Sit beside me."

The young man did as ordered and proceeded to sit on the bed next to the green eyed nation.

"What do you wish me to do for you, mi lord?" The man asked.

Arthur, unable to control himself and his emotions anymore, hugged the man tightly and shook.

"I…I want you back…" Arthur sobbed. "I want you to be the way you used to be."

"I don't know what you are saying." The man said with a monotonous voice.

"Alfred…" Arthur said as he stared into the dull blue eyes. "Alfred…Come back…"

"Lord Kirkland…" The man called softly.

He knew there was no point in trying to call for Alfred but it had become a habit. Alfred was right there. Sitting beside him. Smiling the way he always did.

"Do you love me?" Arthur asked.

"Of course I love you sir." Alfred said smiling. "I love you just the way any good servant does."

Arthur's eyes widened at the response and felt tears running down his cheeks. His already crushed heart was burning again.

"Well sir…" Alfred said as he stood up. "Seeing you don't need me here, I will excuse myself and let you rest. I sincerely hope you get well soon."

Arthur didn't move as the American left the room. Instead he was caught in his thoughts again thinking of how things had turned out this way. He had decided not to send Alfred back and his own people had taken him away. They prohibited Arthur from visiting his lover as he went through the "process". They would take Alfred's heart away and keep it in a secured place. Then they would erase his former memories and convince him he was a human. Normally they would then leave the human alone, but his Queen and his boss had other plans. They decided to turn Alfred into Arthur's servant and make sure he never developed feelings for the nation as a punishment. Yes, Alfred would sleep with him if he asked him to but there would be no strong feelings binding them ever again.

"Is this what you wanted Alfred?" Arthur asked himself. "Is this the kind of love you thought of?"

The former nations started to think that it would have been better for Alfred to go back to his country. Yes, he would hate him and try to kill him, but at least he would hate him. And Hate was better than Apathy. The Alfred now only cared for him for being his "lord". No more. Alfred would never be his again and he would never be Alfred's.

"I hate you…" Arthur said with a shaky voice as he covered his face. "I HATE YOU, YOU GIT!" His chest hurt and tears kept flowing like rivers. It was too much pain. Too cruel. Too unfair. It was unbearable. He wanted to die right there. He wanted to disappear. He cursed everyone and everything, trying to pour out the painful feelings inside him. It wasn't working.

The faeries watched with horror how their dear Arthur broke down. They wanted to approach him and console him, but Arthur couldn't see them anymore. After he lost Alfred, his heart had darkened because of the grief. Dark hearts like that couldn't see magic; it was a rule. It pained their little hearts to see Arthur, who had so brightly smiled, go paler and sadder every single day. They all flew beside the crying nation and settled to comfort him by making him sleep. They couldn't do anything to change reality, but at least they knew they could make their dear Arthur dream about a better world, a world where he could smile as he did, a world where Alfred still loved him.

….


End file.
